Flor Azul
by Caro Ji
Summary: Todos la esperaban ansiosos y cuando llego, los ayudo y cuido. Solo que nadie esperaba que se la arrebataran, su protectora estaba en peligro y tenían que llevarla de vuelta al su hogar o moriría. Maldecían el momento en el que confiaron en el humano y lo maldecían a él por causarles tal dolor. Y todo por el secreto de las flores, mismo que conocía su "Princesa".
1. Capitulo 1

_Bueno aquí vengo con mi nuevo fanfic, espero que les guste :3 Es la primera vez que hago un fic hetero de Snk pero como dije espero que les guste y sea de su agrado._

_Disfrútenlo que son mi sorpresa por Navidad y probablemente por Año Nuevo, ya que no se si pueda actualizar antes de esas fechas, en todo caso :D_

_¡Felices fiestas! Les desea Caro Ji :3_

:::::::

La música resonaba clara y delicadamente por todo el claro, así como las risas de los presentes que se divertían esperando que la Luna llegara al punto más alto del cielo; para dar inicio al Festival de la Luna Llena de Primavera.

Pero aún más importante que el mismo festival, era la llegada de una nueva integrante a la extensa familia que vivía en todo el bosque y especialmente en ese bello y extenso claro.

Solo pasaron un par de horas más y cuando el brillante astro estaba por tomar su lugar en el basto firmamento, la música dejo de escucharse, las risas pararon y todos enfocaron su mirada al cielo, en busca de lo siguiente que pasaría.

Y entonces todo brillo, cubierto por una delicada manta de color azul, era el anuncio de la llegada de su preciada hermana y "Princesa"; la espera había sido mucha pero resistieron hasta el final.

En medio del claro la luz de la Luna caía delicada y más suave que en cualquier otra parte, poco a poco se podía observar como el pequeño brote de una sencilla y suave flor, empezaba a emerger del mismo.

Parecía como si luchara por crecer y dejar la tierra atrás para poder tocar la Luna con sus delicadas hojas y sus elegantes pétalos.

Pero de una momento a otro la flor dejo se ser flor y se volvió en una pequeña niña, de piel blanca, cabellos negros y recubierta con una fina capa de pétalos azules, justo como una capa; mantenía sus ojos cerrados y cuando por fin los abrió, todos en el claro exclamaron gritos de felicidad y emoción, por fin volvía… por fin la volvían a ver. Ahí estaba la "Flor Azul", la sabedora de todos conocimientos y secretos, la que los guiaría cuando finalizara su crecimiento, la que los protegería y por último la dueña de ese claro y todo el bosque.

Ella era su guardiana. Su Princesa.

La pequeña niña los veía a todos con sus pequeñas orbes azules; veía que eran felices y si ellos eran felices, ella también lo era. Detuvo su mirar cuando sintió que alguien la abrigaba, volteo buscando al responsable y justo se encontró con un joven rubio, de ojos azules como el cielo mismo, piel blanca y de complexión fornida.

-Gracias –dijo la pequeña y volvió a fijar su mirada por los demás – Gracias Erwin.

-No es nada pequeña Flor –contesto cortes el chico, ella sabía quién era él, solo bastaba con mirarlo, entendía que el chico era el guardián del bosque, mismo que cuidaría ahora de ella.

-Me llamo Levi, Erwin- dijo la pequeña tuteándolo –Eres mi guardián y como tal me llamaras como yo te diga –le aclaro la chiquilla en tono autoritario y firme.

-Como los desees Levi.

La pequeña flor de nombre Levi se levantó y jalo contra si el abrigo de hojas que tenía encima, el viento era tranquilo pero no podía perder ni uno solo de sus pétalos.

Camino lentamente hacia los demás que esperaban ansiosos y llenos de felicidad. El primero en acercarse había sido un pequeño Fárfara, una planta que representaba la justicia.

-Mi-mis saludos, querida Flor Azul –dijo el pequeño Fárfara, él entendía a la perfección quien era ella y no quería arruinarlo.

-Hola mi nuevo amigo Armin –dijo Levi mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre el hombro de este para que se relajara, su cabello rubio como el oro era un tanto largo y llegaba a su barbilla, tenía unos ojos azules preciosos, justo como dos gemas brillantes y una piel pálida –y llámame Levi –menciono sonriendo.

Armin, el Fárfara, la veía embelesado, era realmente bella. Sonrió agradeciendo para sus adentros que todo saliera bien en su primer encuentro con su, ahora amiga, la flor azul.

-¡Bien! –exclamo feliz.

-Bien Armin – sonrió de nueva cuenta Levi –hazme un favor y tráeme a quien tu creas es el mejor o la mejor, en el claro que pueda ayudarme a hacer de esto, un vestido –menciono tomando entre sus manos unos cuantos pétalos de su vestuario.

-Claro Levi.

Armin salió corriendo en busca de aquella persona y tan pronto se fue, el resto de flores del prado, llego a lado de Levi para poder saludarla y mostrarle sus respetos.

Esa noche continuaba llena de música, canciones, gritos de emoción, felicidad y gozo. Nadie olvidaría el día que llego a ellos Levi.

Esa misma noche una joven Farolito, de cabellos castaños y ojos almendra; ayudo a Levi a hacer un vestido con todos su hermosos pétalos y para cuando acabo, Levi tenía un largo vestido azul, con mangas largas y un hermosos diseño y flores diferentes en él. Estaba feliz, era justo lo que quería y la Farolito de nombre Petra, la había ayudado.

El tiempo paso inerte en el claro y el bosque, las flores que habían alcanzado a madurez, se quedaban con esa apariencia y las que aun eran pequeñas crecían sin miramiento alguno, eso pasaba con la pequeña Flor Azul.

Para cuando finalizo su crecimiento, ella tomo el liderazgo y todos en el bosque cada día la visitaban para pedirle favores y resoluciones a sus problemas.

Ella los recibía amable y siempre con respuestas, aparte de ayudar a todos, también cuidaba de los terrenos que tenía bajo su cuidado.

Un día mientras caminaba a lado del riachuelo cercano al claro, encontró algo de lo más curioso que hubiera visto desde que llego al bosque, la primera noche de luna llena de primavera.

Vio a un muchacho inconsciente cerca del agua y con los pies dentro de la misma, con dificultad lo arrastro y coloco sobre el pasto seco. Lo miro fijamente esperando a que despertara, pero no lo hacía.

Y justo cuando pensaba marcharse y dejar al chico ahí, este abrió los ojos y la vio fijamente y tan mareado y perdido.

-¿Q-quién eres? – le pregunto confundido el chico y viendo a la hermosa chica que se encontraba justo frente a él.

-Yo soy Levi.

:::::::

_Continúen aún hay otro capítulo :3_


	2. Capitulo 2

-Yo soy Levi y ¿tu? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces en el bosque? –la joven flor azul miraba al muchacho extrañada y un tanto expectante esperando su respuesta.

-Soy… solo un viajero –contesto el muchacho después de un rato –y estoy perdido –le indico el chico a Levi.

Levi lo medito un segundo y decidió ayudarlo, er aun humano que había perdido du camino y si se quedaba ahí estaría en grandes apuros, por todas las criaturas que existían en el bosque.

-Yo sé cómo volver al camino, si deseas te indico como llegar o te acompaño –le dijo Levi sin expresión alguna; estaba demasiado neutral con respecto a lo que pasaba pero algo la inquietaba.

-Gracias Levi, te agradeciera me acompañaras –dijo el chico levantándose del frio suelo, con la mirada registro el lugar; no recordaba como había llegado ahí y mucho menos que es lo que hacía.

Lo último que recordaba es haber sido enviado por su maestro al claro del bosque para buscar una extraña planta, de la que ni se acordaba; se pasó la mano por el cabello y noto un dolor punzante en ella, paso la mano de nuevo por su cabeza y sintió como es que el bulto de un chichón se alojaba en ella.

Genial, ahora estaba perdido, sin recordar que pasaba y con un chichón del tamaño de su puño. Lo que le faltaba.

-Sígueme, es por acá –escucho como la chica que lo había encontrado caminaba y no exactamente hacia un sendero libre.

Era más bien un camino recién creado por ella, había un montón de zarzas con espinas que lo lastimaban a cada que intentaba pasara a su lado, casi parecía como si las plantas estuvieran molestas con él, mientras que la chica caminaba sin problemas alguno entre todas esas plantas.

Pronto llegaron a donde se extendían los altos sauces y pinos del bosque y la maleza dejaba de ser tan basta, el chico agradecía eso.

Sin embargo no estaba muy seguro de si la chica sabía por dónde estaba el camino, parecía como si dieran vueltas a lo idiota y sin un destino aparente, entonces la curiosidad llego a él.

-Oye, de casualidad, ¿sabes dónde está el claro de este bosque? –le pregunto mientras ella saltaba la raíz de un sauce, pero cuando el lo hizo cayó al suelo; parecía como si la raíz se hubiera movido, causando su golpe.

-No se dé qué me hablas, yo no conozco ningún claro en este bosque- le respondió Levi un tanto a la defensiva, mientras veía como se levantaba el muchacho.

-Yo también sé que no hay ningún claro aquí, llevo varios días buscándolo y no he logrado dar con el – le confeso el chico que recién recobraba parte de sus recuerdos.

-Ah, ya veo –dijo Levi conectando lazos rápidamente, al parecer Erwin había formado parte de esto –no creo que debas de volver –dijo retomando el camino –l bosque aquí es muy peligroso –menciono deteniéndose, mientras levantaba su brazo derecho para señalar un punto lejano –Mira ahí está el camino.

Señalo un extenso campo lleno de trigo verde.

-Camina a las orillas del cultivo de trigo y llegara al camino más cercano –dijo finalizando –me tengo que ir, suerte.

El muchacho apenas si tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Levi, había desaparecido.

-Eres muy extraña –dijo como si ella lo fuera a escuchar – además ¿Por qué andaba en el bosque sola y sin zapatos? ¿No se supone que es peligroso?

El chico ni se molestó en tratar de seguir a la chica "extraña", mejor tomo el camino que le indico y como lo dijo pronto llego al camino.

Levi por su parte cuando regreso dentro del bosque, llamo de inmediato a su guardián.

-Erwin, ven ahora –dijo firme y sin titubear.

Una fuerte brisa paso moviendo las ramas de los árboles y las matas de zarza.

-¿Me llamaste Levi? –le pregunto Erwin desde lo alto de un sauce.

-Baja aquí –le indico Levi y este obedeció sin más.

-¿Sucede algo? –le pregunto claramente intrigado, no siempre Levi estaba de ese humor y hoy especialmente estaba molesta.

-Dime que no fuiste tú quien dejó inconsciente al chico que lleve hasta la orillas del bosque –le sentencio Levi, mismo que levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

Claro que había crecido a comparación de su tamaño infantil inicial pero a lado de Erwin era sumamente bajita y tenía que levantar demasiado el rostro cada vez que hablaba con él, eso era molesto y mucho.

-Lo vi vagar por el bosque hace 4 días, pero no hice nada Levi, te lo juro –dijo firme Erwin a sabiendas de que si le mentía, él sufrirá un castigo muy grande.

-Me confeso que buscaba el claro –dijo Levi, ya tranquila pero aun algo incomoda por ello.

-Lo sé y por eso hice que caminara en círculos sin poder verlo, lo llevada cada vez en dirección contraria y por fin ayer se hartó y pensé que se había marchado, ya no lo vi después de eso; hasta que lo vio a su lado cerca del riachuelo, pero no quise intervenir.

-Bueno al menos ya se fue, lo que inquieta es que o quien lo acato –dijo Levi mientras caminaba y con las yemas de sus dedos rozaba las hojas de las zarzas.


End file.
